<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choi Jongho by SanSeonghwasPeaches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852195">Choi Jongho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSeonghwasPeaches/pseuds/SanSeonghwasPeaches'>SanSeonghwasPeaches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), Choi jongho - Fandom, Jongho - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATEEZ - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexy, Smut, Wrestling, choi jongho - Freeform, jongho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSeonghwasPeaches/pseuds/SanSeonghwasPeaches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choi Jongho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#5 Jongho</p><p>Although he looked intimidating, you knew how he truly was. Jongho was the sweetest guy you knew, shy in front of others, but very caring; doesn’t like skin ship in public but not behind closed doors. Not to mention he has an angelic voice that he used to lull you asleep when you had a rough day. He was also the best cuddler; the perfect big spoon. You always felt safe and comfortable in his strong embrace. A big tease who loved control. </p><p>Typical nights would include you two sitting on the couch or in your room watching some random show and cuddling. Someone almost always starts a tickle fight and he knew exactly where to get you every time. You guys would usually end up practically wrestling each other. Of course, he always won, he was strong, very strong and that was hot. You always got flustered playing with him and he enjoyed that.</p><p>That night you were both watching some repeat rom-com in the room when Jongho accidentally hit one of your ticklish spots on your side. You squirm at the sudden touch and glare at him, poking him in his side; wrong move. He suddenly grabs your wrist and pulls you on top of his lap smiling slyly. “I don’t think you’re ready for that babe” he smirked. “Wanna bet?” you said teasingly. </p><p>With your free hand you go to tickle his neck only to fail when he grabs your wrist. He now had you locked in his grasp; switching so that now both your hands were in one of his behind your back. You tried to break free but failed. “It’s useless to even try babe, you now that” he said mockingly. He was right no matter how much you wiggled you couldn’t get free.</p><p>He enjoyed to watch you struggle; he got off on it. You felt him starting to get hard beneath you and you began to get flustered. His eyes grew dark as he bit his lip staring at your wriggle in his grasp. With his free hand he began to stroke your thigh nails scraping against your skin sending chills through your body. You began to feel yourself getting heated. He chuckled at your reaction. “This isn’t even fair!” you moaned. As he continued up your thigh, he took a firm grip of your ass, slapping it then gripping it again. The sudden pain made you whine with pleasure. “Do you like it when I slap your ass babe?” he growled.  </p><p>You could feel him twitch under you. The ache between your legs intensifying. You could feel yourself getting wetter, but you knew he wasn’t going to let you get your way easily. He continued to line your body with his fingertips, roaming up your torso, underneath your breast and around your nipple. The sensation of his fingers triggering every nerve in you. You shuddered at his touch. He quickly flips you on your back so that he was now hovering over you, eyes filled with desire and your wrists still in his grasp now above your head.  </p><p>He leaned in whispering in your ear, “do you want me?” He said with a grin. The feeling of his breath caressing your ear made you hot all over. You turned your head so that he wouldn't see your faltering face. “No” you lied. He slowly snaked his hand towards your shorts, teasing you by running his fingers across the waistband. You let out a breathy sigh, you wanted to feel him already. He then slowly started to kiss your neck, tongue skimming across your skin with an occasional bite, your hips rolled towards him naturally. “Seems like you do” he said nipping at your lips. </p><p>He sneakily enters your shorts waistband and into your panties to find that you were completely soaked. “Damn babe” he inhaled sharply, “that quick” He teased. That fact that you were melting for him made him go insane. You bite your lips squeezing your legs together giving him begging eyes. He slowly stared to rub your area, making you nearly dissolve in his hands. “Ca-can you stop t-teasing me already?” you mumbled between moans. His eyes darkened as he lifted your shirt and started to play with your nipples using his tongue, slowly licking and gently nibbling at them. </p><p>Your moans made him even harder. You hadn’t noticed when he took his pants off but the sudden feeling of him thrust into you brought you back. You let out a soft gasp trying to wriggle free of his grip. The motion of his hips hitting every spot in you. “How do i feel babe?” he whispered into your ear. You couldn’t speak. He released your arms only to flip you over on your stomach, ass up. </p><p>He began to thrust into you as he gripped your hips tightly. “Fuck, it feels so good” he moaned grasping your ass. Small whimpers fell from your mouth with each stroke as he got deeper and deeper in you. You felt your orgasm building and he felt you getting tighter. </p><p>“You gonna come for me babe?” he grunted as he reached down to play with your spot. “A-ah, y-yes baby, fill me up please” you whispered into the pillow. “Say it louder babe” he demanded. “Do you want me to fill you up?” You were on the verge of coming, “ah, yes, yes baby!” you exhaled sharply. </p><p>Jongho reached for your hair pulling your head back so that he could kiss you as you both came. “F-fuck” he exhaled as he he filled you to the entirety. You collapse to the bed, exhausted,  he fell next to you stroking your hair. “Fuck babe, you really are the best” he said as he turned to cuddle you in his big arms, kissing your forehead. “You’re not fair” you said pouting. “Never said I would be...” he smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>